


I Solemnly Swear, To Catch You...

by katiekunde0924



Category: Klaroline - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekunde0924/pseuds/katiekunde0924
Summary: I hope you enjoy dear! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter AU as well as slight smut. I didn't go into it too much but I hope you enjoy anyways! I had so much fun writing in this universe that I wouldn't be opposed to expanding this a little if there is interest!!





	I Solemnly Swear, To Catch You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honorableotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy dear! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter AU as well as slight smut. I didn't go into it too much but I hope you enjoy anyways! I had so much fun writing in this universe that I wouldn't be opposed to expanding this a little if there is interest!!

As Caroline sat in her room she was paging through her Potions textbook when she ran across something shoved in the spine. She yanked it from its place and gasped. “It’s a Marauder’s Map” she whispered to herself. She hopped up from her bed and peaked her head down the hall quickly shut her door, pulled out her wand and said “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.”  
The map magically appeared and Caroline gasped again. She could see where everyone was located when they entered her thoughts. Elena was, or course found in the Slytherin common room with Damon. Bonnie was in her room in the Ravenclaw section of the castle and Klaus was just wandering the halls. But then all of a sudden his name disappeared!  
“Where are you Niklaus?” Caroline asked out loud as she grabbed her book (in case she were to run into anyone) and began her track to where he had disappeared on the map.   
When she arrived she came across an empty hallway. “It has to be here,” she mumbled to herself. That’s when the door appeared. “What the…” She grasped the handle and pushed.  
Inside she found a plethora of castle mementos. “It’s the room of requirement” she whispered. Caroline began to wander and take in her surroundings. She had been so engrossed in all the historical artifacts that she almost gave away her presence to who she was trying to spy on in the first place.  
She turned a corner as she heard the scratching of a pencil to a page nearby. She approached his shoulder and peaked over to see what he could be doing. She was shocked by what she found and gasped a little louder than she thought and Klaus jumped and turned around to find Caroline with her hands over her mouth.   
“Caroline, what are you doing here?!”  
“Klaus, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, I just…” she was cut off as she realized Klaus was slowly approaching her and then he grabbed the parchment in her hand.   
“A Marauder’s Map?” Klaus smirked at her. “You knew I was here. Why are you here Caroline?”  
“I found it in my Potions textbook and all of a sudden your name disappeared. I was concerned so I went to where you disappeared and then the door to this place appeared.”  
“Caroline Forbes, I had to have been on your mind if you saw my name on that map. You were concerned for me?”  
“Why do you say it like that? We were friends once upon a time! Of course I was concerned when your name all of a sudden just disappeared! You obviously have something to hide if you are hiding out here and drawing these!” Caroline’s voice escalated as she grabbed Klaus’s sketchbook off the ratty couch he had been seated on when she walked in. She began to flip through the pages and saw dozens of sketches… of her.  
“I’ve never been shy about how I feel for you Caroline. I just couldn’t hang around anymore and watch you throw yourself at that pathetic little wolf boy!” Klaus snatched his sketchbook back and began to storm away.   
“Klaus, get your ass back here! What do you mean you’ve never been shy about the way you feel about me! I never knew you felt ANYTHING for me! You have always been so distant!”  
Klaus spun around and cupped her face and pulled her close. “I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you Caroline Forbes.” He tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes and ducked his head and brushed her lips with his.   
It took a minute or so but then Caroline began to kiss him back. First they were soft and sensual and then, they became heated very quickly. Caroline ran her hands up Klaus’ chest and began to push him back to the couch and straddled his lap. Klaus groaned as Caroline began to grind her hips into him.   
“Caroline,” Klaus pushed her lightly. “If you don’t stop that things are going to escalate very quickly.”  
“Klaus, if I wanted to stop I would’ve stopped you the moment you kissed me. I’ve loved you since you punch Tyler in the face after the Yule ball last year. So please, just don’t stop this now” Caroline began to kiss Klaus’s neck. That was all he needed to move things along. He discarded Caroline’s shirt as she began to work at the button on his pants. “These need to come off, now!”  
Klaus quickly tugged them down as she worked on her own. Klaus’s mouth met hers again and he urged her lips to widen with his tongue. It didn’t take long before Caroline was writhing underneath him and Klaus was telling her how beautiful she was and everything he wanted to do with her.   
Klaus had never felt this was before. He had a real connection with Caroline and he couldn’t wait to continue to show her just how much she meant to him.   
They spent hours snuggling on the couch in that secluded room in the room of requirement flipping through Klaus’s sketchbook. Caroline nuzzled his chest and just took it all in. Why she waited so long to give in to him, she would never know but she was glad she finally did.   
“Don’t ever shut me out again, ok?” Caroline asked.  
“Never. I have you now and I’m never letting you go” Klaus replied brushing his lips across her forehead.   
They had dozed off for a while before Caroline’s phone pinged and they were awoken with a startle.   
“Sorry” she mumbled as she grabbed her phone. Klaus just stretched his arms above his head and began to rub his eyes. “It’s Elena. She’s wondering where I am. I should get back.”   
Caroline removed herself from Klaus’s side and began to redress herself. Klaus immediately sat up. “You look conflicted love.”  
“No, I just don’t know what I’m going to tell Elena.”  
“Tell her the truth. You’ve been here with me all afternoon. I meant what I said Caroline. You’re mine now and I’m never letting you go.”   
Caroline bent down and kissed Klaus one last time. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
Caroline was gone before he could say anything else. They never addressed her confession before they got all hot and heavy. She had said she loved him, he never got the chance to say it back. “I love you Caroline” he whispered to himself and returned to his sketchbook. It was going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
